Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty
by Tasmaniandevil129
Summary: Yes, an Akatsuki kitties story. In this one, the Akatsuki members find themselves in the home of Devon and her band mates. She takes a shower and drags in one of the kittens, then finds herself hugging a member of the Akatsuki instead of a cute fluffball. Oh shit. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty

**This is my second fanfiction started, but my first one of the Naruto world. I've been reading the Akatsuki kitty stories and fell in love with the cuteness factor of everyone's favorite criminals turned into tiny, fluffy kitties. The title comes from 'The Big Bang Theory' and Sheldon's amazing song, which will appear in this story.**

** Remember, I own nothing except Devon, Cooper, Lyra, and Cole. And with that, let the story begin!**

I roll over; annoyed by all the meowing, hissing, and overall noise coming from the outside of the little house I share with my band mates. Looking at the clock, I curse. Fucking almost four and I haven't gotten any sleep! My band mates and I had been practicing until three, and I have issues falling asleep. Not insomnia, it just takes me a while to fall asleep.

I growl as I throw off the warm covers and walk to the front door, which is right next to my room. I throw open the door and cringe at the cool breeze on my exposed limbs. I only wear a tank top and shorts to bed, so it's pretty cold.

I look down and gasp. Someone left some adorable kittens in a box on my porch! I pick up the box and examine them, and I see that they are really strange colors. "Were you guys abandoned too?" I ask them sadly. "Don't worry! This is a house for misfits!" I laugh and wake up Cooper, who plays drums for our band and is my best gay guy friend. He makes cooing noises and some of the kittens look offended, the others shoot him death glares. "Look at them! I think they want you to address them normally!" I laugh, and Coop laughs with me.

"Do you think we want to brave waking up Lyra and Cole?" Coop asks me seriously. That couple is known for not being morning people, and I fear death awaits anyone who wakes them up early. Lyra is our bassist and my best friend who's a girl, and Cole is our guitarist who's my best straight guy friend and dating Lyra. I'm the singer and rhythm guitarist for our band.

"Hells no!" I shout. "Hell hath no fury like a Lyra and Cole woken up before 8!" We laugh and I look back to the kittens. "Look at the, Coop. Some cruel bastard must've dyed some of their fur!" I growl in anger. "Don't worry my multiple preciouses; we'll take good care of you little kitties!"

"Let's name them!" Coop shouts happily.

"Okay, let's start with this one," I say picking up one of them, "he's a male with silver fur and purple eyes… hmm, how about Blade!"

"Why Blade?" Coop asks. "Devon, don't force your obsession with weapons on the kittens!"

"What? He's shiny like one, and he seems to like it!" I defend myself as I scratch Blade under the chin.

"Fine, this one next!" he picks up an adorably blond one.

"This one's male as well," I tell Coop. "What about Sun?"

He pulls my long, almost white braid and says, "No! What about… Blondie?

"No, too cliché… how about Dallas?"

"No! I like Phoenix better!"

After much deliberation over many hours, we've decided. The blond one was named Tex, a black male with black and red eyes was named Shadow, the only female who was blue was named Queenie, and an orange male with dots on his face seemed to be her protector and was named Knight. A red male was named Mufasa, a brown male with stitch like stripes was named Scar, a large blue male with spiky fur was named Sonic, a half black half white male was named Simba, and the last one who was black with an orange face was named Sweetie because he was so sweet and his face looked like candy because of its swirl pattern.

Satisfied, I get the cats set up with a litter box and food from when we had found a cat and had to care for it for a couple days before the owner finally contacted us. I put the litter box in my bathroom which was the most convenient place for it. Unfortunately, this meant I would have to shower with the door open.

I look at the kittens and pick up Blade, cuddling him as Coop cuddles Sweetie. A song pops into my head and I look at Coop briefly before singing it in a low, soothing voice.

"_Soft kitty,_

_Warm kitty,_

_Little ball of fur._

_Happy kitty,_

_Sleepy kitty,_

_Purr, purr, purr."_

Coop laughs and sings with me multiple times, switching kittens until every single one is asleep. Coop and I love "The Big Bang Theory" which that song is from.

The kittens scatter to find places to sleep, some on my or Coop's laps, some on beds or chairs, some next to a jar of my emergency funds, etc. I laugh at Scar, who's the one sleeping next to my money. I've never seen a kitten do that.

Coop and I hear Lyra and Cole waking up, and we give them around thirty minutes to fully wake up. Then, we make our way into the kittens. We are received by a squeal coming from Lyra, who is a hardcore cat person. "Kitties!" she exclaims, picking up Tex. Cole smiles softly and picks up Sonic.

"Why are they so strangely colored?" Cole asks.

"Not sure, we found 'em like this. That one's Sonic. Lyra, the one you're holding is Tex. This one is Blade, that one Shadow, that one Queenie, that one Knight, and that one is Mufasa," I point to the kittens when I say their names.

Coop takes over, "This one is Sweetie, that one Scar, and that one Simba." They laugh at the names and I smile.

Now that Cole and Lyra are awake, they're both sweethearts that wouldn't hurt a fly, unless said fly insulted or hurt one of their friends. Then they were like rabid dogs, although I shouldn't be talking. I have a horrible temper and a sailor's mouth.

Here are the descriptions of what we look like; Lyra has fire red hair and dark green eyes, she has pale skin and is tall, at almost 5 foot 11. She's very slender and willowy and her hair grows to her shoulders and is naturally straight. Cole is over 6 foot and has short brown hair and hazel eyes. He's a bit stocky, in a muscular way. Cooper has dark brown hair and faun brown eyes. He's the tallest at 6 foot 3, and lean, but muscular. Lastly there's me, my name is Devon and I have extremely light blond hair that almost looks white. My hair is naturally wavy and down to the middle of my back, but I usually keep it in a braid with my side bangs hanging out. My skin is kind of pale, but not so much that I look like a ghost. My eyes are strange, they're quite large, not overpowering but still large, and different colors. The left one is a dark cerulean color and the right is a really pretty, but strange color. It's a yellowish- green color that is extremely bright. I'm the shortest at around 5 foot 8, and thin but curvy, if that makes sense. I guess you could consider us all pretty attractive, but I don't really know. I'm not known for checking out myself or my friends.

I make us all breakfast, an unspoken agreement between us ever since Lyra burned some of her once long hair off. We eat and then I head off to take a shower. Blade, Tex, and Mufasa follow me. They watch in interest as I turn the shower on.

"Stop watching me, it's creepy!" I say, and then start getting undressed. I walk into the shower and as I wash myself, I sing "Inside the Fire" by Disturbed. I like the song, because the girl in the song has my name.

I look at the kittens, who are looking at me, then looking away quickly, except Blade. He's just looking at me. "You like the water?" I ask him, pretending he's staring at the water and not me. It's less creepy. He meows and I grab him, bringing him into the shower. I hear a _poof_ and when the fog clears, I'm not hugging a cat anymore.

"Hey," the naked guy I'm hugging says. I scream and grab the towel, covering myself with it. I look at his silver hair and purple eyes.

"Blade?" I ask in surprise. The man nods. "Wow, you look almost like that guy from "Naruto" I think his name was Hidan…"

"How do you know my name?" the man asks suspiciously. Then, I hear Lyra, Cole, and Coop crash into my room and then my bathroom.

"Hidan?" Lyra gasps; she's the true fan of the anime "Naruto." "Oh, my God! It's just like one of those fanfictions!"

I get out of the shower and test what happens if I pour the hot water on Tex, it does.

"Oh, good God. What's happening?" I say and stumble out of my bathroom in shock as my friends turn all the kittens back into characters from a god damned anime! Am I the only one surprised by this?

They all walk into the living room, fully clothed, and still real. "Shit," I grumble, "the Akatsuki are in my fucking living room."

We find out that Hidan was Blade, Deidara was Tex, Konan was Queenie, Pein was Knight, Kisame was Sonic, Itachi was Shadow, Sasori was Mufasa, Kakuzu was Scar, Zetsu was Simba, and Tobi was Sweetie. Well, shit.

** Hahaha! First chapter done! I'm not sure which character Devon is going to end up with so please review and suggest what character you'd like. Also, please review with comments, suggestions, the occasional praise (I hope it's good enough .), etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty

**Hey! Sorry for the long time in between updates . I've had a **_**shit ton**_** of work to do for school. Sigh~ I'll try to make this one long to make up for it. Kay~ ^.^**

**I own NOOOOTTTTTHHHHHHIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!**

"Fuck this," I groan. "There are fucking 10 freeloader criminals in our fucking house." I flip over the 20 hamburgers I had been able to fit on our grill, just barely.

"Your mouth's worse than Hidan's, hm," Deidara says from behind me.

"At least I don't go fucking 'hm' or 'un' after I say something!" I growl back at him, annoyed. He holds up his arms in a gesture of peace.

"You're a spitfire, aren't you, hm?" he laughs.

"Damn straight I am. Get away from the fire before you get burned," I say. He laughs at my 'joke.' "No, seriously idiot. You're right next to the fucking grill; your clothes will get burned."

He walks farther away from the grill sheepishly. "Here, I'll help you," he says and grabs the plate I've been filling with the now cooked hamburgers and cheeseburgers. He carries it into the kitchen as I turn off the grill.

"Food!" I yell before grabbing the hamburger buns. Soon my beautiful kitchen is full of idiots and criminals. "Fuck," I sigh again. "Stupid adorable kittens. I wish they would change back."

Coop laughs, "Why do you want them to be gone? I would think that _you_ would appreciate the science of how characters out of a TV show turned into cats and came into the real world."

"Coop, there is no fucking science to that, which is another thing that bothers me. After lunch we need to practice," I tell the rest of my band mates. They nod in compliance.

"Practice what?" Kisame asks.

"We're in a band," Lyra explains, "and we need to practice our music 'cause we have a gig tomorrow night. We can only really practice straight after lunch and at night all together since we all have class at different times."

"Class? You mean fucking ninja class? Aren't you guys too fucking old for that?" Hidan asks.

"No, you fucking dingbat! There is no 'ninja school' in 'merica. We have classes where we learn important things. For example, I'm in medical school. Coop is studying to be a lawyer, Lyra is going to be a cop, and Cole is going to be a history teacher," I tell him.

"What in the hell is a dingbat you bitch?" Hidan says angrily. My face goes steely and my eyes flash in anger.

"Oh shit! Please tell me you did not just call her a bitch. Dude, she's gonna kill you!" Coop says. Everyone sighs in relief as I leave the room, but then gasp in horror as I bring my prized possession into the room, a recreated seventeenth century broadsword. I trained with it so much that I'm one of the best weapons experts on broadswords in the country. I take first place in a lot of the competitions I participate in.

"I'd like to test two questions of mine," I begin. "First, does Hidan's ability follow him here, and second, is it harder to thrust this sword or slash it into human flesh. These answers shall be answered with Kakuzu on standby."

"She didn't swear once in that sentence! She's really pissed!" Lyra exclaims.

"This shall be interesting," Cole says, smiling.

"Stand here, on the linoleum so I can get the blood off of the ground," I instruct Hidan. Once he's in place, I let out an angry yell and thrust my broadsword into his chest where his heart is. He just stands there. "First question answered, now I need a comparison strike." I slash at his neck, and it cleanly falls off.

"Damn it! You fucking decapitated me you bitch!" Hidan's head screams at me. I smile brightly, satisfied.

"So thrusting meets the most resistance, interesting," I say.

"I'm kind of scared of your friend, hm," Deidara says to Cooper.

Coop smiles, "Yeah, sometimes we all are…" Lyra and Cole laughed. I quickly clean the floor as everyone finishes, and then we head to our 'band room' which is an office type space we used as a band room. The Akatsuki watch us and Kakuzu quickly reattaches Hidan's head.

I grab my guitar, as do Lyra and Cole with their instruments. Coop sits behind his drums. "What first?" he asks, twirling a drum stick between his fingers.

"Ummmm…. Lyra?" I pass the question off.

"Can we just play one of our covers first?" she asks.

"Sure," I reply, "how about "I'm Made of Wax, Larry, What are You Made Of" by A Day to Remember?"

"Perfect!" Coop exclaims.

I sing most of the song, but Coop does some of the screaming in the song.

**"Don't blink they won't even miss you at all,  
And don't think that I'll always be gone,  
You know I've got you like a puppet in the palm of my hand,  
Don't you let me down!**

**So run like hell,**  
**Sleep with one eye open,**  
**I can't forgive or forget you**  
**We'll tell everyone the damage done,**  
**Deep down you can't stop me**  
**You can't stop me now.**

**I'll be there just to watch you fall,**  
**So don't push me, I've got nothing to lose.**

**Don't blink, they won't even miss you at all,**  
**And don't think that I'll always be gone,**  
**You know I've got you like a puppet in the palm of my hand,**  
**Don't you let me down.**

**{Oops,} there I go again,**  
**I made it so damn hard to come back from the mess that you're in**  
**I need you to know, I told you so.**  
**You're a snake and I'm cautious**  
**Just use your head.**

**I'll be there just to watch you fall,**  
**so don't push me, I've got nothing to lose.**

**Don't blink, they won't even miss you at all,**  
**And don't think that I'll always be gone,**  
**You know I've got you like a puppet in the palm of my hand,**  
**Don't you let me down.**

**Come on**  
**Ooooooohhhhhh!**

***Cough* *Cough***

**Everybody's out to get me.**  
**Any moment could be my last.**  
**This is me, you can take it or leave.**  
**Right or wrong**  
**I will stand on my own two feet.**  
**Just breathe.**  
**Just breathe.**

**Don't blink, they won't even miss you at all,**  
**And don't think that I'll always be gone,**  
**You know I've got you like a puppet in the palm of my hand,**  
**Don't you let me down.**

**Don't blink, they won't even miss you at all,  
And don't think that I'll always be gone,  
You know I've got you like a puppet in the palm of my hand,  
Don't you let me down.**

Oh!"

The former fluff balls all look at us in awe. I tilt my head slightly before indicating that we'll start on our original songs. We play for another hour and a half before Coop stops us.

"I've got class soon, I've got to leave. Bye!" he hugs me and kisses my cheek before doing the same to Lyra and giving a high five to Cole.

"Yeah, I promised my mom that I'd bring Cole over today," Lyra says. "We'll be back before you have to leave for class, because I know you don't want to leave _them_ alone."

"Ahhh! Thank you!" I say, hugging her. "I'd fucking go crazy!"

She laughs, "Okay, okay. Now, kittens, don't make her angry… we don't want a repeat of lunch…" The Akatsuki members just snicker a little, and Hidan looks indignant.

"I didn't fu-" He starts.

"Shh- shh- shhh! What did I just say!" she exclaims. I laugh. "Okay, come on Cole."

Lyra and Cole leave and I sit with my guitar in my lap. I bite inside my cheek before starting to play "Three Cheers for Five Years" by Mayday Parade.

**"I swear that you don't have to go  
I thought we could wait for the fireworks  
I thought we could wait for the snow  
To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt  
I thought I could live in your arms  
And spend every moment I had with you  
Stay up all night with the stars  
Confess all the faith that I had in you (I had in you)**

**Too late, I'm sure and lonely**  
**Another night, another dream wasted on you**  
**Just be here now against me**  
**You know the words, so sing along for me, baby**

**For heaven's sake I know you're sorry**  
**But you won't stop crying**  
**This anniversary may never be the same**  
**Inside I hope you know I'm dying**  
**With my heart beside me**  
**In shattered pieces that may never be replaced**  
**And if I died right now you'd never be the same**

**I thought with a month of apart**  
**Together would find us an opening**  
**And moonlight would provide the spark**  
**And that I would stumble across the**

**key  
Or break down the door to your heart  
Forever could see us - not you and me  
And you'd help me out of the dark  
And I'd give my heart as an offering (an offering)**

**Too late, I'm sure and lonely**  
**Another night, another dream wasted on you**  
**Just be here**

**now against me  
You know the words, so sing along for me, baby**

**For heaven's sake I know you're sorry**  
**But you won't stop crying**  
**This anniversary may never be the same**  
**Inside I hope you know I'm dying**  
**With my heart beside me**  
**In shattered pieces that may never be replaced**  
**And if I died right now you'd never be the same**

**And I will always remember you as you are right now to me**  
**And I will always remember you now, remember you now**

**So sleep alone tonight with no one here just by your side**  
**Sleep alone tonight**

**How does he feel, how does he kiss?**  
**How does he taste while he's on your lips?**  
**How does he feel, how does he kiss?**  
**How does he taste while he's on your lips?**  
**How does he feel, how does he kiss?**  
**How does he taste while he's on your lips?**  
**How does he feel, how does he kiss?**

**I can't forget you**  
**I know you want me to want you**  
**I want to**  
**But I can't forget you**  
**So when this is over don't blow your composure, baby**  
**I can't forget you**  
**I know you want me to want you I want to**  
**But I can't forget you**  
**So when this is over don't blow your composure, baby**  
**I can't forget you**  
**I know you want me to want you, I want to "**

I play more songs halfheartedly before deciding to study for the test I have next week in Biochemistry. I take out my textbook and go over some of the point I haven't looked at in a while. After a couple minutes, Hidan comes in the room and stares for a couple seconds. I look up and raise an eyebrow.

"What's up?" I say.

"Well, I was forced to come and tell you that Deidara was a fucking idiot and fucking blew some shit up," he says.

I stop and turn my body slowly to fully face him. "What. Did. You. Just. Fucking. Say."

"Deidara blew shit up."

"WHERE!"

"The kitchen…"

I run downstairs and stumble upon what looks to be a warzone.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO TO MY HOUSE?!"

**Mwahahahahahahaha! Deidara is going to be killed! Well, maybe… I'm not quite sure yet… Well, I'll try to update my other story as well soon. Hey! It's almost summer and then I'll, hopefully, update more! :3**


End file.
